Those Feelings
by Tofunyann
Summary: Pemain Vanguard tampan itu menatap Amuro Tooru karena Amuro amat mirip dengan kekasihnya dulu. RnR?


"Rasanya kota ini jadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya."

Azusa tersenyum, lalu menyahut ringan. "Karena tahun ini, Kota Beika kita ditunjuk menjadi tuan rumah turnamen Vanguard."

"Vanguard?"

Mendapati ekspresi Amuro, Azusa berani bertaruh kalau pemuda itu belum pernah mendengar apapun tentang permainan satu itu.

"Itu, loh, permainan kartu. Kemarin Conan dan teman-temannya sempat main, 'kan?"

Amuro mengernyit. Ah, ya. Kemarin memang Conan dan kawan-kawannya membawa alas permainan bergambar lingkaran warna-warni, beserta beberapa tumpuk kartu yang dibagi-bagi lagi berdasarkan klannya.

 _Oh, jadi itu Vanguard?_

"Lalu, yang di sana adalah Kai Toshiki," telunjuk Azusa mengarah pada sudut kafe. Amuro mengikuti telunjuk Azusa, dan mendapati pemuda berhelai cokelat tengah duduk sembari menimang-nimang setumpuk kartu di telapak tangannya. Dia melipat kaki seolah tempatnya duduk adalah area ternyaman di dunia.

Bola mata Amuro langsung terpaku pada wajah datar itu—

"Dia tampan, ya?" suara Azusa diabaikan. karena Amuro Tooru tengah menimbun rasa penasarannya.

—Serta pandangan mata sehijau zamrud itu, seakan terkunci pada sosok Amuro Tooru.

* * *

Cardfight! Vanguard © Bushiroad – Itou Akira. | Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama.

 **WARNINGS** : Crossover. A little bit OOC. Hanya melepaskan headcanon jele biar lega.

Kai Toshiki - Amuro Tooru.

* * *

"Satu porsi sandwich dan segelas kopi hitam. Silakan, Tuan."

Pemuda bernama Kai Toshiki itu memerhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik Amuro. Mulai dari saat menanyakan pesanan, hingga mengantarkan makanan yang diminta. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda bernama Toshiki itu mengulurkan tangannya, mempersilakan Amuro untuk duduk di seberang.

 _Apa-apaan dia ini?_ Amuro menyungging senyum formal, memolesnya semanis mungkin. "Maaf, Tuan, tapi saya sedang dalam jam kerja. Saya tidak bisa menemani Anda makan siang bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah pelanggan adalah raja?"

Amuro ingin mengutuk siapapun yang menciptakan jargon ini. Melirik ke arah Azusa, dengan kode mata, Amuro berharap akan dapat pertolongan. Sayangnya wanita itu malah tersenyum seraya acung jempol, memberi isyarat kalau dia akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Amuro.

Kapan lagi, sih, dapat asupan siang bolong begini?

 _Setan alas_.

Amuro buang muka. Cukup sudah Subaru Okiya yang hobi minta pesanan aneh-aneh atau mengganggunya di kala kerja. Jangan ada satu orang (seperempat) gila lagi yang memintanya untuk mengacaukan jadwal kerja di Poirot. Tidak mau. Maka dengan satu sentakan dan catatan di tangan, Amuro mengandalkan jurus rahasia para pegawai; "Apa ada menu tambahan, Tuan? Bagaimana dengan menu andalan Poirot; Sandwich Tuna. Ini menu rekomendasi kami. Apakah anda ingin mencoba?"

Ekspresi Kai Toshiki tak berubah, tapi dia beringsut mengubah gaya duduknya. "Tentu. Pasti rasanya enak sekali."

Nah, kan. Akhirnya Amuro bisa langsung pergi—

"Maka dari itu aku memesan menu Sandwich Tuna itu tadi. Sekarang sandwichnya sudah ada di hadapanku. Jangan sungkan, silakan duduk."

 _Benar juga. Dia tadi pesan Sandwich Tuna, ya..._

Merasa tak punya pilihan (apalagi kalimat 'pelanggan adalah raja' itu keluar sekali lagi), Amuro akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan sang pemain Vanguard. Warna hijau dari kelereng mata itu memerhatikannya (lagi) dalam-dalam, seolah menyelidiki dirinya lebih lanjut. Amuro tertegun. Di mana rasanya dia pernah mengenal tatapan ini?

Seringai tersungging di bibir. Coba tembak langsung saja. "Apakah kau orang organisasi? Tatapanmu sungguh mengingatkanku pada mereka."

"Organisasi apa yang kaumaksud?" Sandwich itu dibagi dua dengan hati-hati. Amuro berdecak, hebat sekali kemampuan tangan orang ini; hanya berbekal sendok dan garpu, Sandwich Tuna itu sudah terbagi dua dengan potongan amat rapi. "Aku hanya menganalisamu. Sepertinya kau pemain Vanguard yang cukup hebat."

"Hah?"

 _Aku bahkan baru tahu tentang Vanguard beberapa menit lalu!_

"Bagaimana, mau mencoba bertarung denganku?"

Amuro membuang napas ketika dirinya disodori setumpuk susunan kartu. Penuh gambar bunga-bunga. Astaga, kenapa seorang pria memberikan kartu bergambar karakter penuh bunga pada pria lainnya?

"Itu Klan Neo Nectar. Kurasa cocok untukmu," ujar Toshiki, sebelum melahap potongan sandwichnya. "Sementara milikku adalah Kagerou."

"Wah, sayang sekali, aku tak tahu aturan mainnya. Mungkin lain kali saja, ya? Tapi terima kasih untuk kartunya. Indah sekali."

"Sandwich buatanmu memang enak. Kurasa bukan hanya dalam hal membuat sandwich, tapi kau pasti ahli permainan kartu, walaupun hanya sekali mencoba."

"Saya yakin tak akan bisa," senyum formal, lagi.

Amuro jujur dari hati terdalam, tak berbakat (dan tak minat) soal permainan kartu. Bahkan hanya untuk mengocok tumpukan kartu di tangannya. Dia mengocok kartunya cepat-cepat dan kartu-kartu itu malah berjatuhan, beberapa lolos ke kolong meja.

"Maaf, biar saya pungut sebentar," ucap Amuro, berharap bisa segera kabur begitu selesai memungut kartu-kartu ini. Toshiki mengangguk, lalu ikut membantu Amuro memungut kartunya. Kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan saat mengambil sehelai terakhir. Saat itu Amuro terdiam, mendapati begitu pucatnya kulit Toshiki. Tangan putih itu perlahan menggenggam, menelusup dalam celah-celah jari Amuro hingga terkunci sempurna.

"Maaf?" Sentak Amuro. Tapi Toshiki tampak enggan melepas.

"Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku begini dulu."

Pelanggannya memang merepotkan, tapi Amuro tak punya pilihan lain. Dia tak menolak, bahkan ketika tautan jemari itu semakin erat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Toshiki pelan, lalu kembali pada tempat duduknya. "Lebih baik kita habiskan dulu sandwichnya."

Amuro keki. Apa maunya pelanggan di hadapannya? Pertama memesan Sandwich. Lalu mengajak bermain kartu. Setelahnya tak mau melanjutkan permainan, malah ingin menghabiskan sandwich. Lalu setelah itu apalagi?

"Aku terbawa suasana," ucapan Toshiki di sela-sela kunyahan sandwich. "Aku hanya terlalu senang, karena menemukan seseorang yang mirip kekasihku di Kota Beika ini."

"Ha?" Amuro melongo.

"Kami bukannya pacaran juga. Dia masih belum mengakui perasaannya, tapi aku tetap ingin berada di sampingnya."

"Ma-maaf, maksud Anda bagaimana, ya? Kenapa menceritakannya pada saya?"

"Kamu mirip dia," bola mata hijau itu kembali menatap Amuro lurus-lurus. "Seperti pinang dibelah dua."

"... mana mungkin saya punya kembaran," Amuro terkekeh. Lucu juga pemain kartu satu ini. "Jadi untuk itu kau duduk berlama-lama di sini? Untuk memandangku dan berfantasi, hm?"

"Lebih tepatnya, sedang meresapi penyesalan," ada kotak merah marun diletakkan di atas meja. "Seharusnya aku bisa memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Tapi di hari itu, kami berpisah. Mungkin tak akan bertemu untuk selamanya."

Amuro mendeham. "Dia sudah tiada?"

"Tidak. Dia masih hidup."

 _Ooh, kalau begitu, mungkin mereka bertengkar hebat hingga akhirnya berpisah. Sayang juga._

"Ooh, saya ikut bersimpati."

"Terima kasih."

Amuro tak membalas lagi dan hanya ikut mengunyah sandwich sampai habis. Dia memerhatikan bagaimana Kai Toshiki menghabiskan makannya. Caranya menggigit. Caranya menyesap kopi. Caranya mengusap bibir dengan tisu. Amuro tak mengerti, tapi ajaibnya Amuro menyukainya.

"Terima kasih makanannya. Enak sekali, juga mengenyangkan. Mungkin cocok dijadikan bekal makan siang di kantor," puji Toshiki.

"... Terima kasih?" rasanya ada yang mengganjal. "Apa Anda ingin memesan menu tambahan? Puding misalnya, untuk pencuci mulut?"

Toshiki menyungging senyum. "Tidak. Tapi boleh aku mengajukan satu permohonan?"

"Ya?"

Si helai cokelat menyodorkan kotak merah marun itu pada Amuro. "Demi kekasihku juga. Bisakah kausimpan ini? Aku tak bisa memberikannya pada kekasihku, tapi mungkin aku akan merasa lega jika kau yang menyimpannya."

Amuro menggaruk pipi. "Anda yakin? Anda sudah tak membutuhkannya?"

"Mungkin tidak."

 _Maksudnya apa?_

"Baiklah, aku permisi sekarang. Turnamen Vanguard akan dimulai besok. Sejam lagi aku sudah harus berkumpul dengan teman-teman timku."

"Aah, tunggu! Kartunya bagaimana?"

"Simpan saja. Kartu dan juga kotak itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai tip," Toshiki berangsur menuju pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa, Amuro Tooru."

Amuro tertegun. Ada ganjalan itu datang lagi ketika Kai Toshiki menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

Apa tadi dia sempat mengenalkan diri pada Toshiki?

Bola matanya membesar. Kelebatan interaksi mereka kembali memutar.

"Maka dari itu aku memesan menu Sandwich Tuna itu tadi. Sekarang sandwichnya sudah ada di hadapanku. Jangan sungkan, silakan duduk."— _Dari mana dia tahu kalau Sandwich Tuna adalah menu andalan Poirot?_

"Sandwich buatanmu memang enak. Kurasa bukan hanya dalam hal membuat sandwich, tapi kau pasti ahli permainan kartu, walaupun hanya sekali mencoba."— _Mengapa dia tahu kalau menu Sandwich Tuna itu buatanku?_

"Terima kasih makanannya. Enak sekali, juga mengenyangkan. Mungkin cocok dijadikan bekal makan siang di kantor,"—jelas-jelas itu bukan pujian. Dia tahu aku bukannya bekerja di Poirot. Tapi di _kantor_.

Amuro menyentak. Dia menyambar kotak marun itu dan membukanya cepat-cepat. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan memerhatikan sisi-sisi benda itu. Jantungnya seolah melompat. Hatinya ingin menjerit. Dia bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, tak memedulikan Azusa yang memanggil-manggil.

"Sial," gumam Amuro, berusaha menahan airmata yang mencoba meluber.

Sepasang cincin tertata apik dalam kotak merah marun.

Salah satunya berukirkan nama Furuya Rei.

* * *

 **(end)**

* * *

MELAWAN WEBE PARAAAAAAH. Dan aku lagi suka _crossover_ :( #udahItuAja

terus, ya, belakangan aku ikutan kecantol sama Amuro juga gegara si Ratu Obeng _fangirling_ mulu tiap hari. Dia tebar garem. Dia tebar _angst_. Dia tebar pesona Amuro. Dia tebar _headcanon_. Aku awalnya penasaran doang, eh lama-lama ikutan keseret, baca-baca ulang Conan dari chapter sejak Amuro muncul pertama kali sampai paling baru, baca-baca fanficnya juga dan berakhir melirik Amuro sebagai Boyfriend Material :((( Iiih apaan, sih? Aku denial. Aku gak suka Amuro, kok. Gak sukaaa. #julurlidah

Terus belakangan lirik Scotch/Amuro juga, soalnya di satu sisi Headcanon mereka indah-indah, tapi sisi lain sakit juga :( terkutuqlah diriqu yang seneng samting maso kek gini #help

Amuro jele pokoknya :( #bash

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

Toshiki menghela napas dan menyandarkan tulang punggungnya pada dinding rumah keluarga Kudo. "Sudah. Terima kasih, ya, Rye. kau benar-benar berjasa dalam hal ini."

Rye—dalam balutan sosok Subaru—memegang tengkuknya. "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jangan begitu," Kai Toshiki terkekeh. Dia mencubit sisi wajahnya dan menarik paksa kulit-kulit sintetis itu. Ada wajah berbeda di balik topeng yang telah lepas. "Karena sandiwaramu saat itu, aku bisa hidup sampai hari ini dan mengawasi Zero dari jauh."

"... tapi konsekuensinya—"

"Yah ... aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Zero. Mungkin untuk selamanya."

"Scotch—"

"Tapi kukira, ini jalan terbaik," pria itu mengulas senyum. Ada kelegaan yang tercampur di dalamnya. "Jantungku masih berdetak, dan Zero terlindungi sampai hari ini. Semua karena idemu. Karena sandiwara pembunuhan sepuluh tahun lalu. Dengan begini, setidaknya organisasi _itu_ tak akan mengendus Bourbon lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau juga menyusun rencana dan menyediakan peluang bagiku untuk menemui Zero hari ini. Terima kasih."

Rye terdiam beberapa saat. Kata-kata dalam benaknya seolah memburam.

"Lalu, apa langkahmu setelah ini, Scotch?"

"Tidak ada tempat bagi seorang pengkhianat," dia malah tertawa. "Aku sudah bertemu Zero dan melepas rindu padanya hari ini."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Aku tak punya pilihan," Scotch membereskan samarannya. "Tapi mungkin tidak lagi sebagai Kai Toshiki. Aku harus mencari figur lain dan pergi dari kota ini secepat mungkin."

Rye hanya bisa memaklumi, tapi enggan berkomentar.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Zero—oh, Amuro Tooru untukku, Rye."

* * *

 **RnR? C:**


End file.
